


Without My Other Half

by RedXD



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Placed somewhere after Mt Goatmore got blown up and before they made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Bdubs is gone.Doc tries to find him.
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Docm77, Doc/BDubs, Docm77/BdoubleO100
Comments: 16
Kudos: 204





	Without My Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> So— *clicks tongue* this ship has barely any soft non-smut content T^T
> 
> Not even enough content to get a proper filter
> 
> Here’s my attempt to add content despite my lacking ability to write both Bdubs and Doc 
> 
> Hahahahahha im sorry

Bdubs is gone.

There’s many things Doc considers normal for his neighbor.

Gone is not one.

He had gone to sleep for the first time in days, sleeping for a few hours before leaving to work more on his farms.

Everyday Bdubs will mess around, bothering Doc and trespassing. 

It’s routine. They have a rivalry. A simple, neighborly feud. 

Doc messes with Bdubs and Bdubs returns the favor. 

The rivalry has become Doc’s new form of caffeine, keeping him awake. He loves the daily jabs at each other. 

Even though he’d rather go a day without G.O.A.T. then admit it, he doesn’t know what’d he’d do without it.

And now, Bdubs isn’t here.

Doc has waited for hours and now the day is nearly over. The sun is starting to slowly fall down so that the moon can take its place. 

He hasn’t heard a word from his neighbor. He decided to pause with his work, just for a moment. 

It’s unusual for Bdubs to be this quiet. This… _invisible._

Walking towards the fence between the two halves of the same house, he leans over the fence, looking over at Bdub’s side. 

There’s no movement or people in sight. 

Doc frowns, narrowing his eyes. 

_Where is he?_

He decides to message him.

With a quick moment to type, he sends a message on his communicator to Bdubs.

No response.

Bdubs isn’t the fastest with replying, but usually he responds after a few minutes.

Doc waits an hour.

_An hour._

That’s odd for any hermit, but Bdubs especially. 

This time, he tries asking others. He messages the rest of the hermits.

**Docm77: Has anyone seen Bdubs?**

Grian, Scar, Etho, Beef, and Tango all respond in the first minute, all saying they haven’t seen Bdubs.

After a few minutes Mumbo, X, Iskall, Stress, False, and Keralis mention not seeing him. 

Doc feels his chest constrict. His heart fills with pain as if half of it is missing. 

_Where is he?_

Deciding his farms can wait, he crosses to Bdub’s side of the fence. The grass is still messy and in deep need of a mowing. Beedubs remains where he’s been for the past few days. 

He walks around and after no sign of Bdubs, he flies towards where Bdub’s is building his new town. 

Every building is empty and void of Bdubs.

Doc is getting aggravated at this point. He should’ve at least _heard_ from him at this point.

Shopping district? Not there.

Nether? No.

End? No.

Flying back towards his base, Doc feels himself spamming rockets, angry and upset that Bdubs seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth.

He’s about to give up hope when a small dot of red stands out in the corner of his eye. He focuses on it and realizes that it’s the man he’s been scouring the server for.

Bdubs is sitting on top of the fallen goat statue head. 

_Has he been there this whole time?_

Doc flies downwards and lands behind Bdubs on the stone statue. 

The other man doesn’t move.

Coughing into his elbow, Doc slowly approaches, “I see you’re admiring the head of Mt Goatmore.”

Bdubs doesn’t respond.

That makes an awkward tense feeling begin to build in Doc. He swallows, suddenly aware of how little he knows how to handle this strange version of Bdubs.

“You really need to mow your lawn.”

The shorter man doesn’t respond yet again, simply staring down at the sea. 

Doc steps closer, right behind Bdubs at this point, and he clears his throat, “Bdubs?”

Said male’s voice is quiet and unusually small when he finally responds, “Are you only here to get onto me?”

_...what?_

He freezes, unsure how to respond.

His lips curl down as he awkwardly sits down beside Bdubs. 

Anything he might’ve been able to say catches in his throat when he finally sees the other man’s face.

Hazel eyes bore into the ocean. He has marks running down the side of his cheeks. Tear tracks. Red circles underline his eyes. 

If he thought Bdubs was acting off before, this throws him off even more. 

Someone as prideful as he is, for him to have cried over something. 

It makes Doc’s chest tighten even more. 

“Can you stop staring at me?”

Doc blinks, realizing that now the red lined hazel eyes are boring into _him._

“I-“

Bdubs sighs, “Why are you not at your farms? What happened to your GOAT lifestyle?”

Tension.

It’s thick all around Bdubs.

Doc huffs, turning to look at the ocean, “You were completely gone… I got… I got worried.”

The other makes a choking sound. 

“...What?”

He sharply inhales, “Damnit Bdubs, don’t make me repeat myself.”

Bdubs is silent for a moment before he whispers, “I wasn’t trying to worry you.”

_I’m always worried about you._

“It’s fine.”

Silence.

His heart thumps in his chest. It feels full again. As if the other half had been found. But that other half was off key, beating in an unusual and meticulous pattern.

Doc glances at the other, “Why are you here?” 

Bdubs shrugs, “I don’t know many good places to think.” 

_To think.._

He asks, “To think about what?”

“You.”

Air leaves Doc, and he starts to wheeze. Bdubs turns and rushes to pat his back.

The warm touch sends Doc even further and he gasps for breath.

After a minute or two, his breathing calms and he coughs out, “ _Me_?”

Bdubs rubs his arm, “Yeah…?” He clears his throat quickly, “I mean- More specifically how close we both used to be. I mean, back when there was NHO, we hung out as friends all the time right? And now, I only ever see you when we’re fighting back and forth.” 

His rambling becomes erratic, “It’s not that I don’t love our rivalry. I know it’s just for fun, but I want to be friends as well. I want us to still be able to talk to each other and I want to see you smile and laugh and-“

He takes a deep breath and mumbles, “I like- I think I like you.. I just… I keep thinking about how to make you smile and laugh, I try to figure out some prank that you’ll find funny because.. I like your laugh.” 

Doc’s eyes are wide and he feels his heart bang against his ribcage as it thrashes rapidly. He stares at Bdubs. 

Said male stares at his hands, face flushed and his lips are tightly pressed together in a line.

Taking a moment to process, Doc carefully places his hand onto Bdubs, urging him to look up. 

Bdubs glances at Doc, his hazel eyes filled with doubt. 

Doc blinks before finally responding. His words come out as a private whisper, he never intended them to be quiet, yet they are.

“Smile.”

The other’s eyes widen and he confusingly smiles, it’s slightly forced and unsure. 

“No. That’s forced.” 

He reaches out and with his other hand, he rubs his thumb over Bdubs’s cheek. 

The two sit in silence until Bdubs finally smiles a small, hopeful smile.

Doc smiles back, “That’s better.”


End file.
